


Mermaid Likes You

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Mermaid Chris, Pinto, Prince Zach, The Little Mermaid AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人类王子Zachary捡到了人鱼Chris，开始照顾他并爱上他的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Likes You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlene_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlene_fish/gifts).



Zachary手里拿着装满了火腿，饼干，果酱和面包的篮子跑进了自己的房间，他没有将拜托女仆准备的下午茶放在房间内的桌子上，而是提着篮子走进了自己房间里的大浴室内。

“Chris？起床了吗？”

湿漉漉的金色脑袋在Zach的呼唤刚落音便从装满海水的白色浴缸内钻了出来。少年伸手拨开遮住自己视线的金色发丝，用那双海蓝色的眼睛在看向走近浴缸直接坐在高椅上的Zach。

“早上好，Chris，是早饭时间了。”

Chris看到Zach提起手中的大提篮立即露出一个大大的笑容。

Zach看着那笑容也受到了感染，忍不住也笑了起来——接着他突然想起，这条住在他浴缸里的人鱼在很开心的时候会做出什么——

“——等等，Chris——”

那条藏在水面下的深蓝色鱼尾跟着主人的心情高高抬起然后重重砸回了浴缸中。

Zach低头看着浴缸边上铺有干燥的白色毛巾在扑出来的海水的拥抱下只能垂下了毛茸茸的脑袋。

“啊——得让女仆再拿点毛巾来了，真是的……”Zach看着那团贴着瓷砖地板的白色毛巾叹息，“算了，反正总要换的。”他伸手拍了拍Chris湿漉漉的脑袋，“真是，淘气的家伙。”

人鱼开心地用自己的脑袋蹭上Zach的右手。“早饭——早饭——”人鱼的声音非常奇特，像是鲸鱼圆润的鸣叫声混合着少年仍然微微高昂的声线，即使经常听到人鱼开口说话的Zach仍然会为那奇妙的音色而恍神。

“Zach，早饭——”躺在浴缸中的Chris撑起身体，靠着浴缸的边缘伸长了自己的右手，直往提篮表面盖着的方格布抓去。

“等等，等等——我会给你做好再喂你的。”

Chris见怎么伸长手也够不到篮子只好不满地缩回了浴缸内鼓起了脸颊。

“别鼓着脸了，你现在看起来像金鱼。”Zach伸手捏了捏人鱼柔软苍白的脸颊。

刚把人鱼养在自己的浴缸里时Zach还以为对方会像水手们幻想的那样不需要任何食物，单靠生活在海水里就能存活。而现实是人鱼需要海水的同时也需要面包、火腿、饼干和果酱。

最爱是面包夹火腿片，饼干蘸蓝莓酱。

Zach伸手擦掉Chris在狼吞虎咽时留在嘴角的蓝莓果酱。

如果只看Chris露在水面外的上身，他确实与人类毫无差别，虽然会发出奇怪的声音，但Chris的喉咙看起来和人类没有任何区别。

捡到Chris的那天Zach还趁着对方晕过去的时候仔仔细细摸了对方全身上下一遍，包括布满鳞片的那条鱼尾。让他感觉到非常奇妙的是——那条时刻需要浸泡在海水里的鱼尾，摸起来竟然就像人鱼的手掌心那样带有些温热。

Zach叹息了一声，就着坐在椅子上的姿势趴在了浴缸的边缘，他盯着眼前正在着迷地舔掉手指上沾到的果酱的人鱼。他觉得自己现在的心情就像当初偷偷在路边捡了只野猫放在自己的房间里饲养着一样。不过区别在于当时他的父母和王兄并不知道他捡了只猫回来，而现在则是整个王宫都知道这个国家的二王子现在在房间的浴缸里偷偷养了只人鱼，只是大家都装傻成自己什么都不知道的样子。

“Zach？”Chris模仿着Zach的姿势也趴上了浴缸的边缘，将鼻尖抵着Zach的鼻尖，“怎么了？”

“我很好，Chris。”Zach笑着回答。

第一眼看到一条人鱼昏迷在沙滩边上的时候Zach可以选择弄醒对方然后把对方放生回大海中——人鱼这种幻想中的生物就不应该被人类接触到。

Zach伸手摸了摸Chris耳边凌乱的细发——而现实是，Zach的右手抚摸到了人鱼的发丝，还有他的脸颊和他的皮肤……他在那个时候选择把这个昏迷的人鱼扛回了自己的房间里，然后准备了一个浴缸的海水。

“Zach？”Chris用鼻尖蹭了蹭Zach的脸颊，“你好像……”人鱼停顿了一下，像是在思考着该用什么词汇，“……好像肚子饿了，是不是要吃东西？”

“肚子饿？”Zach忍不住笑了起来，“我吃过早饭再来的，你忘记了？”

“可是，你的脸，就像没有吃过饭一样。”Chris思索了一番，“白白的，又好像没有力气。”他拍了拍自己呆着的大浴缸，“进来吧。让你看到，或许就会饱了。”

Zach笑着不知道该怎么回应这条自从捡回来就没有让他无聊过一天的人鱼，他见人鱼邀请着他一样向他伸出了手，Zach耸耸肩站起身脱掉了身上碍事的外衣和靴子。

作为王子的小小福利之一就是在王子的浴室里有一个可以两个少年并排躺在一起的大浴缸。此刻的Zach和Chris一起躺在这个装满了海水的浴缸中，肩膀相抵的右手和左手的掌心贴在一起。

第一次在Chris的指引下看到脑海中的景象时，Zach还以为自己可能中了什么魔女的巫术或是被诅咒了。他从未进入过深海，那一刻也没有在海中游泳过，但站在浴缸中和Chris的掌心相触的瞬间，Zach的眼前浮现出了大海深处的景色。Zach在第一次看到这一切的时候就像是被什么东西吸引了一样，接受了Chris的邀请进入了人鱼专用的浴缸中，在海水的拥抱下闭上了眼睛，专注地观赏着眼前浮现的深海中的景象。

“很漂亮？”

Zach在浴缸的水面下听到Chris模糊的询问，他吐出一串气泡后点了点头。换气的时候海水特有的咸涩味触碰到了Zach的舌尖，他抿了抿嘴忍住自己微笑的冲动。

所有声音在水面下变得极为低沉，Zach清晰地听到了Chris就着他们掌心贴在一起的姿势翻了个身转向他，身体在移动的时候发出的奇妙声音让Zach一时没有忍住弯起了自己的嘴角。

另一个人的手指摸上了他的脸蛋。

Zach在微涩的海水中睁开了眼睛，奇怪的是他的双眼没有感觉到疼痛，他看到了透过水面映照在自己视线中的浴室的白色天花板。他举起自己的左手，在自己的视线中展开五指展现出自己被海水浸泡过的掌心。

他听到自己在海水中吐出氧气的声音，他听到自己胸膛内的心跳声，他听到了另一个人挪动身体的声音——

Zach侧过脑袋，看向身边的Chris。

Chris在海水中对着Zach露出笑容，抚摸着Zach脸颊的拇指模仿着之前Zach的动作那样捏了捏对方的脸颊，然后他凑近了Zach，亲了亲Zach的鼻尖。

他大概并不明白亲吻这个举动的意义何在吧——Zach呆呆看着眼前正笑得开心的同龄少年。

……无所谓。

Zach闭上眼睛，将自己的额头抵上了Chris的。对方就像是无比喜爱这个举动一样，用额头蹭了蹭Zach的，发出奇妙的低笑声，甚至同样在海水中的Zach都能听得无比清晰。

Zach再一次看到人鱼向他展现出的大海深处的景色。他看到景色晃动着，就像是看到这一切的人正在深海中游动一样。

这是Chris所看到的一切吧。Zach在心中想着。

Chris的眼睛停留在另一条同样在深海中游动的人鱼身上，视野中的Chris举起了自己的右手，对着那个人鱼晃了晃手掌就像是在打招呼。那条有着深色长发的女性人鱼也对Chris晃了晃手掌作为回应，然后张开了粉嫩的嘴唇。

那是人类无法发出的声音和讲出的语言。

Zach听到Chris用自己的声音回应了那个女性的声音，他的声音远比自己在浴缸外听到更为……

就像是只能在梦中听到的声音。

“Zach？”抚摸着他脸颊的手指再一次捏了捏，“不饿了吗？”

Zach弯起嘴角发出了笑声。

照顾Chris的第一个月Zach还以为自己正在照顾一个大概三四岁的小孩，但到了第二个月他才明白过来，他真的是在照顾一个与自己同龄的少年人鱼。

“啊，Zach，和朋友的下午茶，怎么样？”

这个抱起来和Zach差不多重的人鱼已经能够顺畅地用人类的语言和他对话了，看书也几乎没有困难。

Zach解开身上外衣的纽扣，慢慢走近人鱼早就睡惯的浴缸，“你们都像你那么好学吗？”他意有所指地看向椅子上放着的那些书本。他随手拿起Chris已经读完的其中一本，翻了两页就感觉到了莫名的困意。

Zach不讨厌读书，但平时他还是宁愿读一些较为轻松不需要费劲脑力的书本。Chris不同，自从他熟悉了人类语言后他几乎会阅读任何一本Zach带给他的书本。

“又能了解你们又能……消遣的……兴趣？是用兴趣吗？”Chris礼貌地歪头看向Zach询问着。

“兴趣，没错。”

“嗯……我还有点不太……习惯。”Chris不满地皱皱鼻子。“虽然读书没有问题，但是说话……”

“小书虫。”Zach俯下身将自己的鼻子抵上Chris的鼻尖，蹭了蹭，“多和我说说话不就能熟练了？”

Chris笑着也蹭回去。“和Zach多说话？”

“是啊。”

有时候Zach觉得自己极有可能养了一只喜欢粘着自己的小奶猫，Chris对于肢体接触的喜爱就像他的爱猫Harold小的时候那样，但是他却不会每次看到Zach归来时都期待地看向他。

Zach趴在浴缸的边缘观察着Chris眺望浴室窗外的侧脸，他伸出左手用食指和拇指小心地擦去手指抚摸到的发丝上的水珠。

有时候Chris也会让Zach感到疑惑——自Chris在这里醒来的第一天就没有表现出任何对回去的渴望，即便是眺望着窗外的海景，对方也从未开口要求自己放他回到大海。

刚开始的时候Zach还以为对方是因为心智不成熟所以不会有那样的想法，但是现在——

“Zach？”人鱼蓝色的眼睛中写满了疑惑。总是泡在水中的他即便用手指擦去发丝上的水珠也没有任何意义。“怎么了？”

Zach没有回应。他的手指追逐着顺着发丝滑动到Chris脸颊直到人鱼发出奇特声音的脆弱喉咙。他没有勇气停下指尖再一次去抚摸人鱼的喉咙，就像是对待着新奇的物品那样去探索般地抚摸，而是顺着线条让手指停留在了人鱼的胸口。

“你们……你们天冷怎么办？穿衣服吗？”Zach下意识想要嘲笑自己，开口就是如此愚蠢的问题。

“不会，”Chris摇摇头，“大多数时间呆在深海里，身体已经……习惯了。如果穿衣服，就会妨碍……”Chris举起右手做了一个滑动的动作，“这样。”

“游泳？”

“游泳。”Chris笑着点头重复了Zach的话语，“如果穿衣服，就会妨碍游泳。只有女孩子，会带贝壳，男孩子用贝壳……当项链。”

“女孩子？”

“女性？淑女？女孩子？他们都会带贝壳。”Chris低头看了看自己的胸口，随即用手盖在胸口的两个红点上，“在这里。”

如果可以的话Zach真想放声大笑，实际上他早就在Chris一次又一次展现给他看的那些景色中见到过数位女性人鱼了，他当然知道人鱼也不是整天只会朴素地赤裸着身体在深海中游动。

他们会随着季节变换前往不同的海域中滞留，寻找不同海域中漂亮的贝壳、植物或是石头戴在身上作为吸引异性的要素之一。

Zach抚摸过Chris始终挂在脖子上的白色贝壳。这条人鱼在他们认识的第一个月就轻易将自己家乡的景色展现给一个捡到他的陌生人类看，始终没有表现出任何恐惧或是抵抗——

“你真是奇怪的人鱼。”

“你是……奇怪的，人类。”Chris凑近Zach歪着脑袋抵着手掌心的脸蛋，鼻尖又顶了顶Zach的鼻子。“很奇怪。”

“那我们是一样了。”

“一样？”Chris笑着看向对方的双腿，随即自豪地在浴缸中扭动了一下自己的鱼尾，“一样吗？”

“好吧，相像。”

Zach不觉得自己有什么写情书的天分，但是如果现在给他羽毛笔和一张羊皮纸，他或许会用大海的珍珠这个词来形容此刻躺在自己浴缸中微笑的Chris。

大海的珍珠有着金色的头发和海蓝色的眼睛，还有深蓝色的尾巴——

“你的尾巴……好重啊。”

——深蓝色的尾巴几乎占了珍珠身体一半的重量。

那条鱼尾的沉重让躺在Chris身旁的Zach的身体只能贴着浴缸的内壁。

即便是飞在天上的天使估计抱起这条人鱼也只有被重量压到地面上的份吧。

Zach瞟了眼仍然开心地摆动着鱼尾的Chris，他正沉迷于鱼尾的末端那些小小拨动拨起的水花。

人鱼的动作将他自身的重量施加在了人类Zach的腿上，那份重量让Zach想到裸足踩在地板上那种真实站在地面的感觉。

Zachary始终感觉到自己缺失了什么。

每次他的父母和他的哥哥怂恿着他认识更多同龄人时，他都会为此叹息，胸口就像只有空气在其中回荡那般，缺失着什么。

好像身体失去了重心，时刻能够漂浮起的……空虚感。

“在海里游着……你……”

Zach看向Chris，但他没能完成这个问句，只是看着对方脸上的疑惑。他感觉到了自己的可笑。

他想对着一个和自己认识不过几个月的人鱼说什么？

“Zach？你没事吗？”Chris担忧地抚摸上Zach的脸，“你的脸很白……生病了吗？”他的手指像是为了给予人类温暖那样反复轻柔地抚摸，“你以前就有过好几次，脸色突然很白，让我很担心。”

“好几次？”Zach疑惑地眨眨眼，他倒从没注意到人鱼对自己的担忧。

“嗯，我总以为你是……生病了……那个时候还不知道怎么问，我只能问你是不是饿了。”

“我那个时候还以为你是小孩所以才那么问的。”Zach笑着将自己的手按在Chris湿润而温暖的手背上，安抚着对方的担忧，“我没事，只是正在……烦恼一点事。”

“烦恼？”

Zach不想蒙混过去，也不想对Chris撒谎，“我的哥哥要结婚了，我在想……送什么给他。”

这确实是Zach正在烦恼的事情之一但不是列表上的第一位。……他不希望父母和哥哥担心，当然，也不希望Chris担心。

“……那个，珍珠怎么样？”海蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，像是期待着Zach的肯定回应那样紧紧盯着Zach的双眼，“我，很擅长找到很好看的珍珠！”

大海的珍珠对王子如此说道。

再次回到大海里的感觉就像重新穿上了很久没穿在身上的衣物一样，感觉到了安心的同时也感觉到了奇怪的不适应。

Chris抬起头看向透过海面照射到深蓝色深处的阳光，微微张嘴吐出两个气泡。他看到两个气泡飘向海面然后失去了踪迹。

他总是看到Zach这么做，但是他不懂其中的乐趣。就像Zach不明白他甩动自己尾巴的乐趣那样，他们是完全不同的两种生物，当然会有彼此都无法理解的言行举动。

Chris伸长手让躯体朝着海底深处潜去。他和Zach约好了，要找到好看的珍珠作为Zach哥哥的结婚礼物。

就像人类眼中的人鱼那样，在人鱼的世界中人类也是传说一样的生物。鲜少有人鱼会为了一睹人类的模样而跑到海面上。越是靠近海面人鱼越容易感觉到窒息，没有哪条人鱼会冒着窒息而亡的危险只是为了去看一眼传说中的生物。

但是Chris来到了海面。离开了他出生起就一直没有离开过的大海深处，离开了自己的挚友和深处，来到了海面。

Chris捧起自己第一眼就认定一定会有美丽珍珠的贝壳。

“Zach会开心吧。”在海水的包裹中Chris低声用只有人鱼能够明白的语言询问自己，“这个一定很好看……再找两个吧。”

人鱼在大海深处诞生，也会在大海深处死去。

Chris却始终憧憬着大海以外的世界，即便会经历窒息，他也希望自己能够到海面上去看看。

明明有着家人和朋友在身边也仍然感觉到寂寞的Chris始终无法放弃心中的这份渴望。或许会被人类或其他生物杀害，或许会被吃掉，或许会因为窒息而死去。

然后Chris来到了海面上，因为窒息而失去了意识，再一次醒来的时候——用两足行走的人类捡到了他。

Chris将另一个贝壳也装进了Zach给他的布袋中，收紧带子后开始朝水面上游动。早该习惯海水的身体产生了奇怪的窒息感，Chris忍不住张嘴咳嗽了两声。

更多的气泡离开他的嘴巴出现在Chris的视线中，他慌忙用自己全身的力气让双臂和鱼尾带动自己的身体游向海面。

他在陌生的窒息感彻底揪住他的喉咙之前回到了海面。

Chris伸手摸了摸自己的喉咙后将手掌遮在嘴前轻轻咳了一声，转头环顾四周试图分辨自己的位置。

长时间留在海中的人鱼无论游离自己的居住地多远都能分辨出自己前往的方向。这是人鱼赖以生存的本能。

Chris眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，他看到不远处的海滩上这才意识到实际上自己并没有太过远离海岸。将他捡到王宫中居住的王子正躺在自己丢在沙滩上的斗篷上像是为了享受日光又像是在午睡

人鱼伸手摸了摸自己布袋中晃动的贝壳，挪动鱼尾游向岸边。

“……Chris？”

Chris疑惑地看着Zach。

Zach在听到他顺着海浪回到沙滩上时就像有什么东西刺到了他一样立刻坐了起来，用那双褐色的眼睛吃惊地看着他。Chris摸了摸自己的脸，却没摸到脸上有什么奇怪的东西。

“Zach？”Chris试着靠近Zach，但是光靠一条尾巴双手也没法那么快地靠近那个仍然一脸茫然的人类。“我，我找到了四个贝壳，应该有很多，可以吗？”

人类惊讶的样子和人鱼也是一样的——Chris只想到了那么多，然后下一刻他就看到那个人类狼狈地光着脚踩在柔软滚烫的沙子上冲到自己面前，把额头撞了上来。

人类的额头远比人鱼的额头要温暖干燥。

“Zach？”Chris试探地用额头蹭了蹭Zach的额头，“你怎么了？……额头，很痛的。”

“……大海里，很冷吗？”

Chris闭上眼睛，聆听着人类发出的低哑声音。和平时不同，那声音就像混合着什么情绪一样，沙哑而压抑。

“不冷，就像现在晒着太阳那样，很暖和。”

“……在海里游动的感觉不可怕吗？”

“Zach才是，走在陆地上的感觉不可怕吗？”

Chris伸手抚摸上Zach的侧脸，指腹传来的粗糙触感让人鱼才意识到自己正用沾满沙粒的手掌去抚摸人类的脸。

“没关系。”Zach的右手温柔地握住Chris的手腕，“……是啊，因为我是用脚走路，你是用……尾巴……”

“嗯，不一样啊。”

Chris睁开眼睛，看着眼前那双与自己的眼睛颜色完全不同的褐色眼睛。它们就像在Chris曾在大海中抚摸过的漂亮珍珠那样，在水光的照耀下有着柔和的颜色。

“还好我们不一样，”Zach轻笑着摸了摸Chris的尾巴，“……不然就不会在海边捡到你了。”

“嗯，还好不一样。”Chris将嘴唇印在Zach温暖而软软的眼皮上。“这样我才能吃到蓝莓果酱，饼干，火腿，面包——”

Zach没有拒绝Chris印在眼皮的几个亲吻，他笑着接受了那微凉的体温，笑着聆听着人鱼特有的声音说出的那些话语。“是啊，蓝莓果酱，饼干，火腿和面包……”

Chris笑着，再一次亲吻了Zach的眼睛。

Chris意识到自己渐渐不再是人鱼这件事是在Zach已经可以横抱起他而非扛着他的好几个月之后。Chris每天都过得太过快乐，他早就忘记自己离开家乡究竟有多久了。

Chris终于有机会见到了Zach以外的人类。Zach的父母和他的哥哥以及嫂子都成了Chris的朋友。

一到Zach说的礼拜日的那天下午，Zach就会将Chris从浴缸里抱出来，一路慢慢走到与王宫外的海滩边。

Chris低头看向自己在水面下的双手和自己的鱼尾，他试着摆动自己尾巴的末端，但却不像过去那样灵活。

“Chris——”

Chris回过头看向露出上身只穿着一条短裤慢慢走入大海的Zach，他举起手对呼唤自己的Zach摇了摇。

他的身体仍然需要海水，但是他已经不像过去那样可以在海水中灵活游动了。

“你游的还是这样快——嘿，别这样绕着我转圈，我会觉得自己好像被鲨鱼盯上了。”Zach笑着伸手一把抓住了正绕着他游动的Chris的右手，“嘿——大鲨鱼，你该停下了——”

Chris大笑着将自己的脑袋埋进了水面下，更快地摆动鱼尾拉着Zach游向与海岸完全相反的方向。

“嘿——大鲨鱼——”

人类男性低哑的声音混合着海水流动的声音在耳中回响的感觉有些痒痒的，让Chris忍不住用左手摸了摸自己的耳朵。他的右手仍然牵着人类温暖而湿润的右手，微凉的海水水温让Chris有片刻无法分清哪只手是属于自己的。

他开玩笑般地突然松开了人类的手指，他摆动已经不太灵敏的蓝色鱼尾扫过人类在水面下的脚趾然后飞快地游向Zach视野的死角——他的背后。

“嘿，Chris？别闹了！”

Chris笑着再一次用尾巴扫过Zach腰身的后侧。

“找到你了！”

Zach再快的转身也赶不上在海水中比他更快的人鱼，Chris笑着在海水中吐出无数个气泡再次绕到Zach的身后。

Zach的体温暖热地好像能够融化Chris的肌肤。

人鱼笑着伸手从Zach的伸手环住人类的腰身，手掌触碰到人类肌肤的感觉是这样温暖就像阳光抚摸着掌心。

“该死的，被你抓到了！”

Zach抱着粘上他的人鱼就这样倒在浅滩上，任由人鱼沉重的分量压在自己的身上。Chris不觉得自己的体重很轻，但是Zach抱住他躺在浅滩上接受海水的拍打时笑得很开心。

Chris闭上眼睛，趴在人类温暖的胸口。自己的体温正在渐渐变得和Zach一模一样，连同相触的皮肤都好像会变为一块一样渐渐融化。

他听到了歌声。

离这大海不远的深海处，有人鱼抱着窒息的危险来到了靠近海面的地方，发出了只有人鱼能够听到的歌声。

现在的Chris已经无法理解那种语言所表达的含义了。或许只是为了吸引鱼类，或许只是为了确定自己的位置……Chris再一次闭上了眼睛。

渐渐变为人类的人鱼已经无法再前往深海了，他也无法再明白那些歌声的含义。

Chris睁开蓝色的眼睛，抬起头看向眼前人类的下巴。

“前面Kate告诉我今天的晚饭有牛排，你喜欢吃牛排对吧？”就像是在安抚猫咪那样，Zach的手指自然地温柔抚摸起Chris湿漉漉的发丝。“你的胃口比以前大了，我是不是得带两块给你？”

“一块牛排就足够了，多带点面包，”Chris不满地用下巴顶了顶人类的胸口，“让我吃那么多，你是打算把我养成猪那样胖吗？”

“如果你变得那么胖，那我就没办法抱你来海边了，努力别变得那么胖吧，Chris。”

Chris低头看了眼Zach与过去不同的紧实的手臂肌肉，伸手捏了捏。以前光是扛着Chris来到海边都会气喘吁吁的Zach，现在已经成长到即便横抱着他慢慢走上三十分钟都不会喘气的地步了。

“我胖一点更适合锻炼你——好像也不坏。”

“如果你胖到我抱不动该怎么办呢。”

“那我只能想办法变成人类，自己走过来了。”Chris伸手摸了摸自己的发丝。以前短短的头发现在已经长到泡到水里就会阻碍自己视线的长度了，明天得让Zach留一把剪刀给他。

“……变成人类？”

Zach突然撑起自己的身体，压在他身上的Chris不得不顺着人类的动作而滚到了一边。

“Zach？怎么了……”

“你能变成人类？”

Chris平躺在Zach的手边，眨了眨蓝色的眼睛迎向Zach盯着他的视线。最终，Chris点了点自己的头。

以前还是人鱼的时候Chris甚少见到太阳，生活在深爱中的它们对阳光没有特别大的需要。

人类王子的笑容耀眼的就像太阳一样——开始渐渐变成人类的人鱼王子看着Zach开心的笑容这么想。

“你喜欢什么颜色？”

Chris捧着今早Kate刚刚做好的草莓布丁，将银勺挖下的一口含进了嘴巴里。“……蓝色？”他含糊不清地开口回答。

Zach拿起自己带来的几个布块，“蓝色做成斗篷比较少见，但是我想很适合你的发色。……还是做成马甲比较好？”

Chris瞟了眼Zach放置在一边椅子上的其他布块。“做衣服？”

“是啊，给你。”Zach说着拿起另一块，“你会需要很多衣服和裤子。还要准备几件斗篷——”

自Chris告诉Zach他能变成人类之后，Zach脸上就一直挂着那好像太阳一样刺目的笑容。

Chris咬住嘴巴里的银勺，勺子的握柄在他牙齿的动作下上下晃了晃。手中放有布丁的小小盘碟被Chris放到了浴缸边上的桌子上。

Zach疑惑地看着Chris做了让他过去的手势的右手，“怎么了？”

Chris的右手再一次招了招。

Zach放下了手中的布块终于走到了Chris的浴缸边上，在Chris的手势下弯下腰靠近了Chris的脸。

人鱼握住了嘴巴里咬住的银勺，左手撑在浴缸的边缘借力往上凑了过去。

“褐色，你眼睛的颜色，能给我那种颜色的斗篷吗？”

Zach直到走出浴室的时候都觉得被Chris的嘴唇轻轻亲过的那处皮肤还在发热。他伸手搓了搓人鱼的嘴唇亲过的脸颊，像是想要覆盖过那种感觉似地再次搓了搓。

“……褐色……”Zach低声对自己重复着，他试着无视自己发热的脸颊，冷静地从手中握有的那些布块找出一个与褐色相近的。“褐色的斗篷吗……”Zach将那褐色的布料贴近自己的额头，“穿起来，会是什么样子呢？”

与不会陪伴自己一生的猫和狗不同，人鱼或许能够陪伴Zach很久很久。Zach的手指反复摩挲着手中那褐色的布料。

这个国家的二王子背靠着墙壁，额头抵着褐色的布料，毫无礼仪可言地坐在了地板上。

就像被人鱼的尾巴压在身上一样，Zach感觉现在的自己正重重坐在地面上。……确实是坐在地上啊。Zach轻笑着回答自己。

此刻的Zach觉得自己就像站稳在了地面上一样安心。

“Zach？”

单膝跪在地上的Zach睁开眼睛，抬起头看向已经脸蛋红到耳根的处的人类。他看着对方那双几乎要溢出冒出水珠的海蓝色瞳孔，缓缓抬起掌心中人类的右足，再一次将嘴唇贴上了人类的脚背。

“Zach，够了，”Chris颤抖的声音就像草莓味的布丁将甜腻留在了Zach的喉咙中，“……我觉得很痒。”

“嗯……再一次。”Zach闭上眼睛，再一次亲吻上了男人绷紧的脚背。

Chris在Zach温热的舌头舔上那咸涩的柔软肌肤时发出了低声的呜咽。咸涩的味道和柔软的触感与Zach以前知道的那条味道完全不同。那条尾巴抚摸起来温热而湿滑，散发着大海的味道，但实际上舔舐起来的味道却更像是无味的水。

“很痒……”Chris无奈地说着。

即便已经习惯用人类的双足走路，曾经是人鱼的Chris的双足仍然非常敏感。第一次被Zach碰到脚背的时候Chris差点跳下床。

Zach的唇瓣顺着皮肤的纹路缓缓向上挪动，藏在柔软肌肤表面下绷紧的肌肉在Zach的唇瓣挪动下细微地抖动着，就像是在期待地回应着这些过分亲密的触碰一样。

“……本来应该只是帮我按摩一下脚底的。”Chris不满地叹息一声，“……人类什么时候都会发情啊。”

Zach温柔地用牙齿咬住了一块皮肤。

这条名叫Chris的人鱼在Zach二十岁生日的那天为了他成为了人类。人鱼放弃了他的家乡，放弃了自己可以发出奇妙声音的嗓音，放弃了那条自他出生起就始终陪伴他的鱼尾。

“Zach！”

“很痛吗？”Zach抬眼看着Chris因为他的逗弄而发热的脸蛋，“很痛吗？”Zach看着Chris的眼睛再一次用牙齿咬上那块肌肤。

Chris微微张开留有自己齿印的唇瓣，吐出一口呼吸。“……不痛。”曾是人鱼的人类喘着气回答，“有点……热热的……Zach……”

Zach看到他用手指梳理过的那些金色发丝在Chris的动作下晃过尝起来就好像在舌尖因为热度化开的绵糖那样甜蜜的耳垂。

“是脚背吗？”Zach看进那双湿润的蓝色眼睛，左手的手指指腹按过右足的五个脚趾和指缝，然后顺着自己舔舐过的脚背缓缓向上游动，“还是哪里？”

人类王子的双手按在Chris的膝盖上，接着并没有继续做出其他动作。那双炽热的手掌仅仅是贴着Chris的膝盖，放置在那里而已。

“你哪里……觉得热？”

那条人鱼在Zach的面前跳入了实际上根本不高的悬崖。那天Zach有那么短短的几秒时间以为自己的心脏停止了跳动。他冲到悬崖边上，看着海面上漂浮着的那件褐色斗篷。

然后Zach看到斗篷的周边冒出了泡沫。

“Chris？”

Chris垂下脸，用颤抖的十指捏住自己睡衣长摆的末端。就像第一次用自己的双足站在沙地上一样，身体的每一处都好像在害怕地颤抖着。

Chris咬住自己睡衣的末端，握住了Zach的手，将他按在了自己成圆弧形凸起的肚子上。

手掌下所感受到的触感与柔软的人类脂肪不同，而是更加炽热和……结实的东西。就像是在回应着Zach的触感那样，一个粗鲁的震动透过Chris的肌肤传递给了Zach的掌心。

“刚刚，这里……热热的。”Chris将Zach的手掌缓缓向下滑动，停留在了下腹处。“这里——”

“……啊，他醒了。”Zach因为那个震动而恍然大悟。

“都是你不好。”Chris带着不满回答。

为了他来到大海表面的人鱼，为了他抛弃了人鱼故乡的人类，即将陪伴他一生的……Chris。

Zach在那泡沫冒出的瞬间就像是遗忘了如何思考的动物一样也跳入了大海中。

“Zach？”

金色头发的同龄青年就在他的怀中眨巴着眼睛，那双海蓝色的眼睛就像有大海存在于其中一样在太阳的光亮下带有刺目的光辉。

Zach呆愣地看着怀中的Chris。

“我，变成人类了。”

Zach感觉到和自己相同的双足贴上了自己的双足。就在深色的海水中，怀中的人类将自己的双足贴上了Zach的。

他的双足并没有踩在地面上，而是像人鱼适应的那样，被海水紧紧包裹着。

“Zach。”

“……Chris。”Zach低下头亲吻了Chris的眉心。

**Author's Note:**

> 没了。  
> 这只是个童话而已。  
> 送给基友鱼鱼的生日贺文。  
> 用尽了心力去傻白甜……试了BREAK UP和这个以后，我决定再也不写傻白甜。冷漠.jpg


End file.
